The Pathway to Survival
by Prying11Pandora7
Summary: The Jigsaw Games have only just begun. Ivy Reeves, fresh from FBI training at Quantico is drawn into the nightmarish bathroom along with Adam Faulkner and Dr Lawrence Gordon. How can one extra person affect the precise timeline laid out by John Kramer and will this new Agent be able to prevent the rest of the Jigsaw murders from taking place? From Saw 1 through to my own Saw 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely, lovely people! **

**This story has been my literal baby for the past two years and it's finally ready! I am so excited! **

**I decided I wanted to write this story in its entirety instead of being stuck with writer's block or suffering from no imagination and letting down you lovely readers. I warn you that this story is not happy and readers who have read my other stories might be a little surprised heh heh. In my opinion this is SAW, you cannot downplay the horror or what happens to these people. It only works if it is real and I've tried to capture this in my story. But this isn't a blood fest either haha! It has its comedy, love and all the rest like every story needs.**

**I don't particularly want to rate this at M, but again SAW is violent and bloody and contains a lot of swearing and deadly scenarios. Ivy is far from being a mary-sue golden character (fingers crossed) and she will be in her fair share of trouble.**

**I really ho****pe you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

As incessant drip, drip, dripping sound was the first noise Tess' subconscious registered. A whimper escaped her lips as a dull ache emanated from her back, making Tess desperately want to move her limbs or arch her back. Her stomach clenched and growled loudly making her randomly think of the last time she ate something, as she slowly started to become aware of where she was, through the bleak gloom in front of her. She was sitting with her back pressed against something semi-soft, sending her gut reeling with a sickening feeling of the utmost dread, as she heard screams and panicked voices surrounding her.

"Carl. Carl is that you?" Cried a voice to Tess' left.

Fear of the pure unknown forced Tess to keep her eyes firmly shut, hoping her mind might have been able to assess more of the situation before she had to face it. A shaking, jolting movement to her right made her jump, "Ava, are you...behind me?"

"Fuck!"

"Hey bitch, are you behind me?"

Before Tess could even attempt to quell her reaction the cries around her increased as shuffling directly in front of her pricked at her ears. "Stop pretending your not awake and open your fucking eyes." Spat a male voice from the right, it sounded extremely close. Tess' body betrayed her as she wondered whether or not the voice was referring to her. Tess' eyes shot open.

A rusted, slightly blurry seat blocked most of her view, though Tess could make out figures seated in front of her. Looking down, a harness imprisoned most of her body with two metal bars on each side, which Tess thought should be taken hold of. As Tess' eyes adjusted to the severe dark her right hand began to throb with a cramping pain around the long implement in her hand. It took her a few mental seconds to register the gleaming scarlet button on the end. Tess' eyes flicked in confusion to the man seated next to her; he was trapped in exactly the same way as she, with a resigned look on his face. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Tess tugged wildly at the harness, turning viciously and painfully to the left only to see two women also holding onto buttons. The four of them exactly the same. Tess' mind finally clicked into full working order as she curled her free hand familiarly around the metal bar. They were all strapped into the restraint bars of a roller coaster. A young woman on the far end of the row's mascara had seeped down her face as she chocked back tears. Tess turned back to the man who raised an eyebrow, "So Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

"Where are we?" Tess asked helplessly, "What are we doing..."

"Been trying to figure that out too." The man answered quickly. Whimpering came from the seat in front of the man. Tess finally began to see they were situated in the ride's station. It was all around her, the queue lines and the operators box, the lights above and the track in front. The coaster looked as if it had been abandoned for years, everything was covered in layer upon layer of dirt and grime, rusted metal and a sharp metallic smell.

"We're on a roller coaster." She stated stupidly in slow disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock." Sneered the woman next to Tess' left.

"Who is that? Jack who is next to you?"

"Some woman. She was faking it, trying to make it look like she was still out cold." Replied the man, now identified as Jack. He was staring at Tess as if assessing her.

"Why are we here?" Whined the woman with mascara running down her face, she struggled against the restraint bars, trying to push them up to no avail before hanging her head in shame.

"We'll get out baby, you'll see." Came the man, Carl's voice from in front of the woman. Tess began to work out the configuration. She and her fellow riders were clearly sitting in the cars' second and final row with heads and voices in front of her proving that they were not alone. And the odds seemed that everyone knew the person behind, or in front of them.

"When? Why am I even here?"

"Shut it!" Cried Jack, apparently deciding he was going to be the leader of the group. "Is everyone awake now?"

'No, theres still the guy in front of the woman who just woke up." Replied a voice from the front row.

Tess peered closer at the little she could see of the man in front of her, finally making out the familiar messy blonde hair and polo shirt. Ice filled her system. "Does his shirt have a horse logo on the front? Ralph Lauren?" Tess was terrified of the shaky voice that issued from her own lips.

"Hang on, yeah. Think it's a horse."

The ice doused Tess till she felt numb inside and out. "It's my husband, Rory."

Jack who seemed to have already worked this out was now trying to use his free hand to pull the button device from his other hand, unfortunately there was no possible way for him to reach it.

"So we all know the person in front or behind of us in some way, in some kind of relationship." Piped up the woman who had snapped at Tess earlier.

"But what is this?" Came Carl's voice.

"Yeah why are we strapped into an ancient roller coaster?" Asked the man in front of the woman. Tess wished she could see their faces.

"Umm hello, the news?" Cried the same woman's voice. "I think we are the latest Jigsaw victims." The woman tugged at her restraint as if to emphasise her point.

The woman in front of Jack screamed, "Jack get over here you fucking whimp and get me out of here!"

"I wouldn't get you out of here even if I could." Spat Jack, Tess had never heard someone speak with such animosity in their voices.

"No no no no, this can't be happening."

"We're in one of Jigsaw's traps?"

"This is what he does!"

"Yo, I have done fuck all wrong!"

Panic erupted all around Tess with people trying to shut other people up and others just opening fearing for their lives. Tess blindly recalled the snippets of stories she had heard on the news of the infamous Jigsaw killer and his murderous series of bloody tests. Naturally Tess never paid much attention as she never figured it could ever happen to her. "Hey, hey the guy is waking up!" Tess' eyes rooted themselves to the stirring figure of her husband in front of her. Unlike herself however he awoke in a fit of hot white rage, tearing at his restraints like a rabid animal so the other people on the front row were all shouting at him to calm down, eventually he too gave up and began asking questions.

"Deja vu anyone?" Remarked Jack dryly, no one laughed. Tess zoned out of the present conversation again and began to gaze at the small space in front of her, that showed what was ahead of them, she did not like how the ride would lead them straight into a tunnel. She noticed the camera right in front of her and sneered at it darkly. Tess did not know much at that moment, only that she wanted to be the first one to know exactly when they were moving, and keeping her eyes ahead and completely quiet was how she felt the closest thing to safe at that moment.

She was irritatingly jogged into Rory's conversation as he had begun to call out to her. Like she had for most of their relationship, Tess felt the urge to be nothing but silent.

"You're not lying are you man? The bitch really is behind me?" Shouted Rory, now trying to turn around to see Tess for himself.

"Yeah she is, she's just not talking." Answered Jack, he was starting to really irritate Tess. He seemed like a rotten snitch to her.

"Little slut." Snarled Rory and Tess flinched at the harsh words.

"Oi buddy don't call your wife that." Frowned Jack disapprovingly.

"Oh brilliant, even in a Jigsaw trap you find ways to make me want to stab you." Spat Jack's wife, "Flirting with that flake."

"I am not flirting with anyone Heather." Answered Jack, a little meeker than before.

"Like the whole car wants to hear about your marital problems." Glared Carl from the opposite end of the ride.

"Tess if you're there, answer me. Now." Tess could hear the note of danger and warning in his voice. "TESS ANSWER ME."

"Answer him!" Screamed the mascara woman. Her screams were amplified as Tess felt the cart move underneath her and Tess instantly scolded herself for not having had her eyes fixed on that black space that was slowly creeping nearer and nearer. The station became a slow scrolling landscape and screams went off in every direction. All Tess knew was that she was in extreme danger.

"We're gonna die!"

"No, no." Shouted Jack as they were plunged into the darkness of the tunnel, "It's not his style to kill us for no reason. We have to be tested."

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Cried Rory, struggling against his bonds once again.

"He might have changed his tune!"

A light illuminated a small alcove and the car screeched to a halt besides a disturbed looking puppet on a tricycle. He had soulless red eyes that seemed to pierce all of them at the same time and a black tux, Tess suppressed a shiver as Billy the Puppet opened his mouth to address them.

"_Hello and welcome. Right now you are probably wondering why you are here and while the back row of this roller coaster have committed no unjust crimes, the people sat in front of you are the reason and cause as to why you are here. Each of you have been domestically abused by the person sitting in front of you, yet you have continually allowed them to mistreat you. You may think of it as a marriage duty, I see it as cowardice. But now I give you the opportunity to do something about it. This car holds eight people, by the end of your ride it will only hold four. As the ride is in motion the back row will hold the ultimate choice of whether the front row will live or whether their ride will end here. You must all work together and push your buttons by the time the ride has reached the top of its vertical climb. At that point the rotating blades on the other side of the drop will pierce the front row, ending their lives. But if one of you decides to save your abuser, then as a row you will suffer the fate intended for your loved one. Will you end your deadly relationships and move past the loyalty you feel towards these people, or will your silence claim you forever. Make your choice. Live or die." _

Screams deafened Tess' ears as she tried to let Jigsaw's message get through to her, the people in front of her were pleading desperately or in some cases demanding to be saved. Tess flinched as the memory of a drunk Rory slicing a knife through the air at her.

"What kind of sicko would do this!" Screamed her husband and Tess' eyes flickered to the menacing button in her hand. The car was moving once again, creaking as it turned the corner where a bright digital clock was counting down the time till they died. They had a minute left. The woman on Tess' right was laughing manically and Tess quickly deduced that Jigsaw had already made her insane, her husband or boyfriend, or whatever relationship he was, was begging her not to do anything but she seemed to be in a whole other world. She certainly did not seem as if she was being abused in her relationship, Tess felt like a mouse sitting next to her.

"It's so easy!" She cried, laughing as she looked at what was ahead of her. Two pendulums were swinging from side to side and the track looked as if it was about to send them right through it. Tess screamed along with everyone else as her finger flexed involuntarily nearer to the button, the woman kept on laughing. A loud, low sounding beep went off and Tess glanced quickly to her left. The woman had pressed her button, the first to do so, and a light that Tess hadn't noticed before lit up in front of the woman, confirming her choice. "All this time I could have ended it, but I didn't. But I am not going to let myself die for you!" She screamed insanely as her abuser let out a stream of curses. Tess marvelled at just how simple it had been for her, to kill someone she was meant to love. But that was her own problem, she loved Rory despite all his shortcomings. She couldn't kill her husband.

"Tess, Tess think of Rosie, think of little Rosie!" Shouted Rory as the pendulums got nearer and nearer. Tess was thinking of her three year old daughter, thinking of hiding her little girl under her bed so she wouldn't be in the rampaging pathway of an angry Rory.

"I am thinking, thinking of how much better of she'd be without you." Tess answered back, the pendulums were an inch away from them all now. Still only the woman had pressed her button.

"WHAT?"

"Shit no. No we had a minute left!"

"I hate roller coasters as it is!"

Tess' heart leapt into her throat as the ride suddenly plummeted down a steep drop, narrowly missing a row of bloody spikes that shot out from underneath the pendulums. The woman who had already pressed her button whooped and Rory had screamed particularly loudly. Picking up speed, the ride was still in darkness making it hard to see much of anything beside the helix the car was now completing.

"_That was your final warning_." Leered Jigsaw's voice from all around them.

"Hurry up and press your buttons." Ordered the woman. "We are not dying because of them."

"I can't." Cried mascara woman.

"That's it Becky, you don't want to kill your daddy. I raised you, I gave you life." Soothed Carl manipulatively.

"You're her father and you've been abusing her." Asked Jack through gritted teeth as the car entered a slow, torturous twist. Tess could see the outside ahead. "Thats disgusting."

"Jack do not press that button." Cried his wife's voice.

"I won't honey, don't worry." Assured Jack and Tess' gut twisted at his words. She wasn't sure if she could press her button, but knowing someone else wasn't going to was even worse. She was going to die.

"Oh thank god. Thank god I love you Jack. I love you so much."

"What?" Screamed the woman and Becky simultaneously, Tess' stomach curled as they exited the twist and the outside world hit them. It was dark, very dark outside. Almost midnight as the terrified test subjects stared around at the colossal roller coaster around them, there were twists, turns, loops and corkscrews. It did not look safe at all. Then Tess saw the vertical climb in front of her.

"We've only got to the top of this climb and then we're gonna die!" Shouted the woman.

"I know that." Snapped Jack. "I can't kill my wife, I love her."

"Why do you love her?" Tess asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why do you love her? She's abused and manipulated you, just like they all have. You can't love her." Tess reasoned, it felt like a two ton weight was being lifted off of her as she spoke. "I don't love him." Her face contorted into a sneer at the back of Rory's head. It was herself or him. There was not one happy memory or reason she could recall that was strong enough to change her mind as her thumb connected with the button. The same low beep sounded off and Tess' light lit up. The woman exalted in Tess' decision.

"C'mon." She cried at the other two, as the ride slowly came to a halt in front of two TV screens suspended above the track. Billy the Puppet crackled onto the screen but this time no one screamed.

"_Game over." _

Fate had been sealed and Tess was going to die. The car began to make the deadly climb and everyone was flung into the back of their seats as they were forced to stare at the few stars above them. Tess found it disturbingly ironic that they were quite literally ascending to heaven before being dropped into hell. Jack seemed to be having a meltdown next to her, his eyes were flickering from his button, to his wife, and back to his button. Becky too seemed to be seriously contemplating her life now too.

"I can't do it." Roared Jack, "I want to live, my life has always been shit... I can't go like this." He turned to Tess with tearstained eyes and Tess nodded sadly as they rose higher and higher, looking at the track in front made her feel physically sick.

"It's alright." She whispered and Jack nodded, a split second later the light lit up in front of him too. A thrill ran through Tess' spine, if they could only convince Becky on the end, then they could all live through this. Go on to lead better lives.

"Come on woman, you have more reason to do this than any of us."

Becky shook her head, "He's my daddy, he's my blood."

"He'll have all our blood on his hands if you don't save yourself now." The three of them were now united while the front row pleaded for their lives. Rory was screaming bloody murder at Tess while Carl kept pleading with his daughter for his life. Jack wife appeared to still be under the illusion that her husband had not pressed his button, she was the only one who looked marginally confident. The coaster car cruised over the very top of the hill. They were incredibly high up and below them were the blades, rotating below them. Four saw blades, one for each of them.

"Becky please, don't let him win again. You're better than this." Tess too had joined in the reasoning, she knew that the woman must be in horrendous position right now, all of their lives held in her hand. It was no longer jigsaw pulling the strings but this simple woman with mascara trailing down her cheeks.

"Maybe I'm not. I let him do it, all this time. I've let him do what he's wanted to me and I've never said anything. Maybe I deserve to die like this."

"No one deserves this." Jack implored, "You were a child, you couldn't possibly have known any better."

No more was said, the ride dropped down below and in those few seconds Tess gave up. She closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for the eventual impact below as her heart once again jumped into her throat. The most bloodcurdling screams came from all around her, screams that Tess would take with her to her grave. Screams that would haunt her the rest of her pitiful life, as blood spattered her face.

* * *

**I will ****begin by saying this chapter, while not introducing any characters we know is vital for later on in the story and just like in all SAW movies I want you to remember it.**

**I could not resist getting the roller coaster from thorpe park in my story. I ride it so often and know it so well I thought it was too perfect to let the opportunity slide. Plus it makes the actual ride that little bit creepier for me too!**

**Please keeping reading a reviewing we'll meet Adam, Ivy and Lawrence Gordon in the next chapter!**

**Thank you! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people,**

**I've seen I've had some traffic on this story which is nice to see that people are clicking on it.**

**I thought I'd go ahead and post this one so we can begin to get into the thick of the action.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Being the late and heavy sleeper she was, Ivy had never accustomed herself to waking up with a bright light in her eyes. She had one of those alarm clocks that woke you up slowly and when she awoke on the weekends it was usually round midday, at the very least when morning had enough time to dull itself down a little. So when her vision swam hazily before her eyes on awakening, she knew she not in her own bedroom with her curtains tightly shut. The harsh, artificial light seemed to cut through her eyelids and burn at her eyeballs no matter how tightly she squeezed them shut. She was also aware of shuffling, retching and a heavy dragging sound echoing dimly and then her own level of discomfort. Peeking an eye open, Ivy gazed at what was without a doubt the dirtiest sink she had ever encountered in her life. Mould and years of uncleanliness crawled up the stark white sinks and creeped onto the equally vile floor. It was so dirty that Ivy instantly recoiled from the sink, wondering just what on earth she had been doing last night. _I was in my bedroom, I remember that. I did not go out last night. Or this week in fact._

A shushing noise came from Ivy's left and she widened her eyes in an attempt to make them adjust to her surroundings better. She was in a huge industrial bathroom, a bathroom that was so caked in filth and grime it made the sink look pristine.

"She's waking up."

"Well finally."

So Ivy wasn't alone, somehow it did not reassure her much. But when her eyes flickered to the middle of the bathroom Ivy froze staring at the body that was lying in the middle of the room right in front of her, dead. He was lying in a pool of his own blood and from what Ivy could deduce he had shot himself in the head. Her head was swimming at the nauseating smell of grime and metallic blood in the air. Ivy shuffled trying to get away from the corpse till she hit her head on one of the sinks behind her. Disturbingly she had been dressed in a pair of her own yoga pants and a vest top. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, there was nothing quite as disturbing as the feeling of not knowing who had dressed you. The retching sounds were still going on and Ivy turned her head to the right to see a young man in his twenties dry retching and screaming in the corner. He had a dull striped over shirt underneath a plain white top with blue jeans and messy brown hair. He also seemed to be dripping with water a little.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" Ivy snapped her head quickly to the left after identifying that the man in the corner couldn't be the one asking about her welfare. Ivy's eyes met another man, older with sandy blonde hair and a strikingly blue shirt that had dirt and sweat running down it. A bruise was forming on his left cheek, but his eyes were imploring and kind. "Are you alright?" He repeated the worry in his voice increasing.

"Yes." Ivy murmured slowly as she let her brain catch up with the situation she was in. The man who had been retching was still screaming only now he was trying to push or pull a heavy manacle from around his ankle with absolutely no luck. Ivy looked down at her own leg only to see she was in the exact same position. She looked at the man in front of her leg to see they were all in exactly the same predicament. The manacles were attached to hugely thick chains that were tied around the bathroom's piping, giving them all very little space to move in, they certainly couldn't cross the width of the bathroom. Ivy tried edging closer to the calmer of the two men only to find she could reach him with surprising ease which probably meant the same for the other man. She felt a little sorry for the man still wrestling with his shackle in the corner, she too felt like a caged animal.

"No one can hear you." The calmer man told the other with a slight note of impatience in his voice. He smirked slightly at Ivy as the other man straightened up, realising his efforts were futile. "She's handled it a lot better than you have."

"Shut up." Sneered the other, Ivy could pick up the male rivalry in the room already. She had that all knowing feeling that these two men would not want to cooperate with each other. _It's because the calm one sees the younger one as being immature, _the reasonable part of her stated simply. She agreed with it at once. The urge to tug at her own uncomfortable manacle was becoming almost unbearable, but she fought it down knowing there was no point after seeing the other try it. Ivy also knew that potentially she was in the least favourable position by being the weakest of them all. "What the fuck is this?"

"Calm down, just calm down. Are any of you hurt?" Asked the older of the men, Ivy cursed at her own stupidity and inspected her body for any potential harm performing a frisk on herself, everything seemed to be in working order.

"I don't know...yeah!" Interrupted the younger man, he was still freaking out a little. His eyes were darting around the confined space like a wild animal, Ivy peered at the man see if he was in any serious harm. He appeared to just be completely bewildered.

"What are your names?" Asked the calm man. To Ivy he was eerily at peace with the situation when in all reality she was the one trained for this sort of situation. There was something about him that Ivy didn't fully trust, after all he could easily be one of the men that put her in this hellhole. Ivy pressed her eyes shut, she knew her eyes were shining with distrust. She wished to god she could reach the gun in the middle of the room, then she would at least feel like she had some control.

"Alright don't answer me." Glared the man, turning away from Ivy.

"My name is 'Very Fucking Confused', what's your name?" Cried the frantic man snidely. Ivy narrowed her eyes at him and he paused in his ranting to gaze back at her. "What's going on here?" Ivy looked away, she didn't want to make eye contact with either of these men. Her spine was tingling, and her biggest fear was that these men were going to suddenly spring free of their bonds and attack her.

The older man realising he was getting nowhere with our silences decided to be the bigger one of us and extended the olive branch himself, "My name is Lawrence Gordon, I'm a Doctor." Ivy smiled a little in relief despite herself. "I woke up here, just like the both of you."

"Well at least we have someone that can help us if we do get injured." Ivy smirked at the Doctor who inclined his head thoughtfully. The other man had already lost interest and had gone back to his chain. Ivy rolled her eyes at Lawrence who nodded slightly, they were more intent on the dead body in the middle of the room.

"Recognise him?" Lawrence asked Ivy and she murmured a small no. They both looked at the younger man.

"No." Again he was far too preoccupied with his own shackle to properly look at the corpse.

"Well do you have any idea how you got here?"

"No."

"Me either." Ivy quickly interjected before Lawrence could ask, it seemed odd that the Doctor was the one asking the questions here and not her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lawrence asked me, most likely hoping to get more than just no.

"Walking home from work, hearing what sounded like someone following me who I thought was the doorman and then it goes blank." She mused over these last details in her head. _Why do I not remember anything else?_

"And you?" The distaste was evident in the Doctor's tone as he addressed the younger man.

"Nothing. I went to bed in my shit hole apartment, and woke up in an actual shit hole." The young man spat, gesturing at the industrial bathroom were we currently concealed in. Ivy bit back a laugh that she covered with the back of her hand. Lawrence looked at her as if she had suddenly double-crossed him. Ivy had to admit that despite the young man's occasional selfish tendencies, he oozed a certain charisma that attracted Ivy towards him. However she sobered up a little at Lawrence's withering look, she supposed this was no laughing matter. The young man appeared momentarily pleased with himself at Ivy's reaction.

"What about you huh?" He asked now completely giving up on trying to free himself and focusing on Lawrence across the bathroom, he kept sneaking odd glances at Ivy when he thought she wasn't looking.

"There's not much to tell." Admitted Lawrence, "I was on my way home from work and I don't remember anything else."

The young man glanced again at Ivy who shrugged tiredly. "Doorman eh?" Ventured the young man, "God don't remember the last time I even saw one of those, never mind had one for my building." He joked guessing that Ivy came from a privileged life. Ivy did not answer him but turned to examine her chain again, she did not want to admit that the young man had pegged her there and then. _It might be another motive for them_ she thought agonisingly. The young man closed his mouth awkwardly and Ivy snuck a glance at him out of her peripheral vision as silence fell. He was now staring at the dead man with a look of nauseated remorse. "First dead body I've ever seen. They look different in real life." Ivy had seen plenty of pictures of dead people in case files, but never up close, so she could understand what the young man was going through. He seemed the type that always needed to be talking while Ivy herself was usually a listener, but his voice held a nice quality and Ivy felt safer when the three were talking. Although now she thought about it, Lawrence's profession explained his distant reaction towards the body.

"And from the looks of these chains someone didn't want us to go that far either." Lawrence noted bitterly trying to relieve the chaffing pain around his ankle. Ivy finally gave in and gave her chain a good hard tug. Naturally it was completely fruitless.

Suddenly the young man scrambled to his feet and pulled up his two shirts to reveal to Ivy's astonishment a very nicely toned stomach and abs that Ivy happily drunk in. "Can you see any scars?" He asked her frantically.

"What?" Ivy and Lawrence spoke together as Ivy frowned in confusion as the young man spun around checking his own body.

"Huh? This is what they do man. They kidnap you and before you know it your lying in a bathtub and your kidneys are on ebay." He stated as if this was a common fact of every kidnapper. He had blatantly watched way too many of those cheesy American cop dramas.

"No one has taken your kidneys." Laughed Ivy, the humour relaxing her a little. The stench of the dead man was starting to invade her nostrils however. Lawrence scoffed in the corner, he was now trying to slip his foot out of his shackle.

"How can you tell from over there?" Ivy shook her head and began to walk towards the young man to prove her point. Her chain easily reached him and she smirked. He nodded his head a little surprised, "Touche."

"And I can tell because you'd either be in terrible agony, or you'd be dead by now, trust me." Lawrence explained perhaps a little too harshly Ivy wondered.

"Are you a surgeon?" The young man asked, he seemed genuine, although perhaps this was an attempt at sarcasm. Ivy couldn't quite tell, she was staring at the door and wondering whether Lawrence would be able to reach it.

"Yeah." The young man and Ivy both looked at him, Ivy feeling more comfortable now that he too was from money too.

Lawrence looked at the both of us. "So you two gonna tell me your names or not?"

Ivy paused, in her opinion name telling would only form a connection between them all. The young man glanced at me and then looked Lawrence dead in the eye. After a few seconds he finally spoke, "Adam."

It suited him. It suited him very well. Adam and Lawrence turned to look at her expectantly. The pressure started to get to her, "Ivy." She answered, Lawrence began to get to his feet again while Adam kept staring at Ivy.

"It suits you." He told her unashamedly and Ivy smirked at the irony.

"So does Adam." She quipped back and he gave her an embarrassed grin. "Adam. The first man." Ivy noted as Adam's embarrassment increased.

"Yeah so?"

"Adam, Ivy. What we need to do is to start thinking about why we are here. Someone brought us here could have killed us by now, but they didn't." As Lawrence spoke Adam started to look spooked again. "They must want something from us, the question is what."

"Well you could start by not talking in such a mysterious voice." Remarked Ivy and Adam nodded quickly. Lawrence rolled his eyes at the pair as Ivy let her eyes wonder round the bathroom till she was looking at an analogue clock above her place of rest.

"That clock." She muttered staring at it as it slowly ticked along.

"What about it?"

"It's brand new." She noted, finally letting her skills come into use. Lawrence too tried to get a closer look at it.

"So?" Adam clearly being the slow one in the trio.

"So. Somebody obviously wanted us to know the time." Lawrence answered for me, he was acting a little patronising towards Adam, a fact Adam seemed to be noticing too.

"But why? Most hostage situations rely on the victims not knowing how long they have been kidnapped." Ivy reasoned, Lawrence shook his head as he walked back to his original place. The time currently read 10:40, whether it was the morning or evening though was a mystery to all of them. To Ivy it felt like the dead of night, it seemed wrong for it to be the morning. It didn't fit the whole stereotypical kidnapping regime. "Lawrence can you reach the door?" She asked thinking they might as well as try their most obvious means of escape.

"Yeah, I think I can." Lawrence eagerly edged closer to the door and started pushing his full weight against it.

"Try sliding it." Suggested Ivy. The door still did not budge. Lawrence backed off now out of breath.

"I think it's locked from the other side."

"Typical." Muttered Adam cynically from the other side of the bathroom. He had started rummaging around in his jeans pockets as if looking for something. Ivy watched him curiously as he delved a hand into a pocket and pulled out a brilliantly white envelope with his name written in a big black permanent marker. The envelope was protected by a plastic bag, _obviously so it wouldn't get wet from the apparent bath he took earlier. _Adam exchanged a look with Ivy before ripping open the top of his envelope and pulled out what looked like a tiny tape. Lawrence too had noticed what Adam was doing.

"What is that?" He asked with a frown. Adam did not reply, he seemed fixated on the little tape. "Excuse me." Said Lawrence waving a little to get Adam's attention.

"It's a tape." Adam answered still not looking at Ivy or Lawrence.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was in my pocket." Lawrence and Ivy both started fumbling through their own clothing. Ivy's stomach plummeted as Lawrence too brought out an identical envelope to Adam, only with his name on the front. Ivy did not have any pockets. "It says 'PLAY ME'." Adam told the two. Lawrence ripped his own open to find a tape exactly like Adam's. Ivy was starting to panic a little now. She didn't know if they were good or bad, but at that moment, all she wanted was her own little envelope with her name on it and a tape saying 'PLAY ME'. The two men now had something she didn't have and a tape usually had information on it. Lawrence was now inspecting something else in his envelope, a bullet and a key. Ivy couldn't believe his luck. But as soon as that thought hit her it diminished. There was no way on earth any kidnapper would give a captive the key to their own restraints. Instead Ivy turned her thoughts to the gun lying on the floor and the bullet in Lawrence's hand. As Lawrence sat down to try his key in the lock Ivy started to inspect the piping around her for any clues. Behind her she heard Adam ask to try the key himself and the sound of it clattering on the other side of the bathroom.

"No luck?" She asked and Adam threw the key down on the floor in a disbelieving face. "Obviously, there is no way he is giving us our own key." Adam mimicked her words childishly as she turned back to the piping and began making her way up to the row of sinks. She heard Lawrence berate him in the background but the sound was faint in Ivy's ears. Sitting in the sink directly above the piping she was currently tied to was a tape reading 'PLAY ME,' her FBI Badge and a knife with a small note.

_For protection._

* * *

**_So there we have it, the Bathroom Game has begun and we have met Larry, Ivy and Adam. I love Adam and Leigh Whannel his lines are pure genius. Don't forget about that first game we saw! _**

**_Please read and review the next one will be out tomorrow same time! _**

**_Prying11Pandora7 xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I have another chapter for you! Let me know if you are enjoying the story or not.**

**This story is going to be incredibly canon with the SAW series with added chapters in the middle. It's such a concise timeline as you all ****know that I can't deviate too much without everything going to pot and trust me it took ALOT of planning!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ivy felt her cheeks whiten a little, _was it really that serious that she would need to defend herself from these two? _

"You alright over there?" Asked Adam, he was edging towards her.

Ivy quickly turned her back to the sinks, hiding the knife from view, "Yeah fine, just found my tape." She told the two men and Adam backed off.

"I thought it was weird you didn't have one." He muttered.

"But how do we play them?" She asked the two and they all fell silent for a couple of minutes, that was until Adam started at the dead body and the tape player in his hand. All of them looked from their tapes to the player. Adam, being the closest lay down on the grimy floor and began to stretch out for the tape player. Ivy who had forgotten about the state of the bathroom they were in was suddenly very glad that it wasn't her crawling around on the floor. Adam was still miles away from the tape player though.

"Use your shirt." Ivy suggested and Adam's head snapped up to look at her.

"What?"

"Your shirt." Ivy repeated and Adam smirked a little at her.

"Well, okay then." He winked and flung it off his shoulders. Ivy shook her head a little, Lawrence gestured for Adam to hurry up. He tried to use the over shirts' sleeves to reach the tape but he was still too far away. Adam growled a little before kneeling back onto his knees. "It won't work."

"Well look around, there must be something else you can use." Suggested Lawrence. Adam started looking round his section of the bathroom.

"There's nothing." He dismissed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well there must be something." Argued Lawrence, his irritation rising. Adam suddenly darted his hand into the bathtub intent to pull the plug.

"Wait!" Cried Ivy, Adam paused as if he had been frozen alive. "Check the bath first, incase there's something in there."

Adam sloshed the remaining water around a bit before producing the plug. "Nothing besides the plug. The plug was pulled when I got out. I think it was tied around my foot."

"Why would they tie it round your foot?" Ivy inquired, something didn't make sense there.

"I don't know."

"Well as long as you're sure there is nothing in there." Said Lawrence, it seemed that as long as it was on Adam's side it did not concern him as much.

"Wait, there's a faint glowing coming from down the plughole but there is no way I can reach down there." Said Adam as he tried to slide his hand in, he withdrew it in pain. "Nope way too tight for my hand."

"But what if it's your key?" Ivy asked and Adam shrugged his temper flaring.

"Well I can't damn well get to it can I? So there must some other way." He said with a frown at her.

A silence went through the bathroom, the feeling that something was missing was starting to scare Ivy now. "I don't like this." She whispered.

"I don't think any of us do." Replied Lawrence. Adam had tied the plug to the end of his jacket and was now back on the floor. After a few tries Adam successfully pulled the tape recorder out from the corpse's hand. We all smiled in relief as Adam inserted his tape first.

The tape player was very old and the tape crackled with static until a deep, gravelly voice filled the eerie bathroom. _"Rise and shine Adam. Your probably wondering where you are. I'l tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now you've simply sat in the shadows watching others live out their lives. But what do voyers see when they look into the mirror? Now I see you as a strange mix as someone whose angry yet apathetic. But mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die today Adam? Or do something about it?"_

They all allowed Adam's tape to wash over them. Ivy was horrified to think that Adam might never make it out of this vile restroom. _He's a voyer? _Ivy wondered just how dark Adam's past really was. Did that mean pornography or something much darker? Ivy didn't really want to know right then.

"I don't get it." Adam murmured looking worriedly at Ivy.

"Throw me the player." Instructed Lawrence.

"Hey I think it's me next. Order of the bathroom." Ivy spoke up looking pointedly at Lawrence. Adam smiled at her and threw the tape recorder to Ivy, smirking acidly at Lawrence who glared back at him.

"Thanks." She muttered and inserted her own tape into the recorder, her hands shaking a little. The same disturbing voice echoed across the bathroom, it seemed to crawl up in between the tile cracks and leer out at Ivy. _"Welcome Agent Reeves to the case you have been most desperate to be a part of. You have been fixated on the idea of being a part of my investigation team since your recent graduation and now you have the opportunity to see my work first hand. You crave ambition and to always be one step ahead of the game; well part of an agents' training is to serve and protect. And that is exactly what you shall do. Your assignment is to protect Adam, a man who has wastes his days behind his camera. If you do not succeed then you will be left in here to count down the minutes of your own life with Adam's corpse. Live or die Ivy, make your choice."_

Ivy lapsed into complete silence, closing her eyes. She knew exactly who had kidnapped them now. She knew how he operated and how most of these situations ended. Her breathing started to accelerate, she had not wanted to reveal that part of herself to these men, but it seemed her kidnapper thought otherwise. The next question was whether or not she should tell Adam and Lawrence now she had information they didn't. _It could be worse_, she figured. _I could have some disgusting death trap on my face or be covered in some flammable liquid._ It seemed simple enough, just making sure Adam came to no harm. Speaking of Adam, both he and Lawrence were staring at her, Adam with his mouth open.

"Holy shit. Your a cop?" He asked incredulously.

"She's an FBI Agent." Snapped Lawrence. Ivy mutely slid her badge across to Adam who picked it up and examined her picture.

"Jesus, so you're like a fully qualified female James Bond then?" He asked, he was studying her picture pretty closely.

"Only just and I wish it was that exciting." Ivy replied, running a hand through her dark hair. "Truthfully I haven't even got my first case yet."

"Where did you find your badge?" Lawrence was studying her in a skeptical manner.

"In the sink."

Adam started laughing, Ivy and Lawrence looked at him as if he had lost his marbles, "I'm just thinking; I'm trapped in a bathroom with an FBI Agent and a Doctor. I'm pretty well looked after aren't I?" He pointed happily at Ivy, "And you have to protect me." He grinned gleefully not being able to believe his luck.

"It appears so." Ivy frowned.

"Ivy, throw me the tape player now please." Said Lawrence holding his hands out. Ivy went to chuck it underarm, he was quite a distance away from her now.

"No wait, you throw her your tape." Said Adam and Lawrence glared at him at once.

"Look, we're gonna have to work together if we all want to get out of here. Now just throw it to me." He instructed, if he was a cartoon Ivy was sure his temple would be pulsing.

"She doesn't want to risk breaking it." Argued Adam, "You throw her your tape." He ordered and Ivy had to admit that he had a point. Lawrence shook his head and threw the tape over towards Ivy who pressed the play button.

"_Dr Gordon, this is your wake-up call. Everyday of your working life you have given people the news that they are going to die soon. Now you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam. You have until six on the clock to do it. There's a man in the room with you all, when there is that much poison in your blood the only thing left to do is shoot yourself." _A coughing came from the tape that gave Ivy a second to glance at Adam. He was curled against the pipe he was chained to, hugging his knees looking as pale as a ghost. _"There are ways to win this hidden all around you. Just remember X marks the spot for the treasure. If you do not kill Adam by six, then Allison and Diana will die, Dr Gordon. And I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin."_

No one spoke, they were all looking at each other. Ivy's eyes now on Dr Gordon as he slowly began to stand up. People he knew were going to die, most likely his family. They had until six. _Did that mean she only had to protect Adam till six? _Ivy's memory jogged back to the bullet in Gordon's envelope and then to the gun in the dead man's hand. Thankfully he couldn't reach it as his chain was too short. None of them could reach it.

"You have to kill Adam, while I have to protect him?" Ivy thought it through out loud, Adam watched her with a terrified expression, he edged closer to her already seeking her protection. "That doesn't make any fucking sense." She frowned before wheeling round to face Adam, he was pretty close to her now. It also made sense how she could easily reach both of the men, to protect one and stop the other. She couldn't see Lawrence actually killing someone though, it went against every moral principal in a Doctor's body to take a life. "Then what do you have to do?" She asked Adam.

"Survive." He whispered, and an understanding rippled between them both.

"Give me that, now." Said Lawrence, Ivy looked at the tape recorder in her hand, it did no harm to let him have it. She walked the short distance, feeling a bit like the piggy in the middle while carefully avoiding the poisoned blood on the floor.

"Let me help you with it, I suppose this is what my job entails."

Lawrence agreed, Adam looked a little perturbed. "Don't forget you're meant to protect me." He reminded Ivy looking a little jealous as she handed the tape player to Lawrence.

"I remember Adam. But you are not the person with your family in danger. As I recall from the tape you seem to have wasted most of your life." She retorted as Lawrence started rewinding and playing the tape. An all too familiar sound to Ivy. Adam slapped his mouth shut in astonishment at Ivy's harsh words, she did regret them a little as his blue eyes looked miserably at the Doctor and the Agent and then back around the bathroom.

"Any idea who that is?" Adam ventured again, Ivy knew she was right about him needing to constantly talk. Odd for a man who lived his life in the shadows. "He knows us."

"I might." Answered Ivy.

"Wait of course you do." Realised Adam, pointing at her with an accusatory finger, "Your tape said that you wanted to be a part of this guys' case. Of course you know who did this." His voice was rising dramatically. Ivy didn't answer Adam, she wasn't sure how he took her silence but his lower lip trembled ever so slightly. "Probably a joke right?" He asked the question as if he needed confirmation which he received none of.

"Shhhhh." Lawrence was still rewinding and playing the tape. "Listen, listen."

At the very end of Dr Gordon's tape came a whisper, almost inaudible. _"Follow your heart."_ It seemed a very odd clue to end a hostage tape with. But none the less it was a clue. Ivy felt herself slipping into her detective frame of mind, she felt very alive and in the moment as the trio searched around the bathroom.

"What the hell does follow your heart mean?" Muttered Adam as he met Ivy's eyes. She frowned at how my eyes had instantly jumped towards Adam and quickly looked away. I scanned my eyes over his side of the bathroom and was the first to find it.

"There right next to you, on the toilet." Ivy pointed towards a tiny heart that had been painted onto the toilet near Adam. _How ironic that it had to be near Adam_ she thought cynically. Whether it was simply paint or blood though was a different question. Adam made a face at her knowing he would have to be the one that went toilet diving. He bent down by the filthy toilet seat, it was by far the vilest part of the bathroom as he shivered at the stink that must have emanating from there. Now Ivy thought about it, the whole place stank to high heaven.

"Come on, come on." Urged Lawrence waving his hand in impatience.

"God that must be awful." Ivy could feel the bile rising up from her stomach. Without warning Ivy turned her back on the two men and proceeded to vomit into one of sinks, being careful to miss the one containing the knife. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, feeling dirtier than ever and making sure none of her dark hair fell in the sink; she remembered that Adam still had her FBI badge.

"You okay there Ivy?" Asked Adam, trying to stall the inevitable of putting his hand into the toilet.

"Yes, I think so." She answered, straightening up and giving him a watery smile.

"Heh, if you think it's bad over there then come over and smell this." He joked and Ivy gave a small laugh.

"I'm sure it is, but unfortunately I can't reach over there. Where did you put my badge by the way?"

Either Adam didn't hear, or he pretended not to hear as he took that moment to plunge his hand into the toilet. The grimy bathroom was filled with Adam's groans and cries of disgust as he felt around in the faeces before quickly removing it. His whole arm was literally covered in crap.

"Anything?" Asked the ever casual Lawrence.

"No solids." Came Adam's dry response, Lawrence cursed.

"Take off the lid." Suggested Ivy, both men glanced at her and Adam shrugged before getting up and removing it. He reached in and pulled out a sopping wet black bag.

Adam turned to look at them both, "I really wish I'd checked in there first." It broke the tension and Ivy smiled back at both the men fully for the first time, it was a mild success but they all felt proud. It didn't matter too much if Adam still had her badge, she wasn't going to need it.

"What is it?" Asked Lawrence as Ivy settled back down near the pipes. Adam began to open the bag and the ripping sound echoed off the tiled walls. He paused and looked inside the bag before pulling out two _hacksaws._ Ivy gulped a little as she stared at the ancient looking blades, now it was starting to look a lot more like the previous cases she had looked at involving this guy. She watched silently as Adam began trying to saw through his chain with one of the hacksaws.

"Hey." Adam and Ivy both looked towards Lawrence who had his arms out rudely. "Mind passing me the other one?"

Adam frowned before looking at Ivy, "How do I know it's not meant for her?"

"Well how do you know it's meant for you?" Ivy shot back at Adam.

"It was on my side of the bathroom." Adam retorted, "Of course one of them is meant for me."

Ivy inclined her head, she had to admit he made sense, "Touche." She repeated and he gestured with the hacksaw at her. "I don't really care about the hacksaws to be hone

* * *

st." Said Ivy as she leant against the pipes. "They'll never get through those thick chains and as long as I don't have to use one I'm happy." With this knowledge Adam threw the other hacksaw across the room to Lawrence, before stashing the black bag that held the hacksaws in the bath. Adam glanced at Ivy to find her steely gaze set upon him. She narrowed her eyes, burning a hole through his own eyes. He shook his head slightly at her, Lawrence was far too busy with the saw to pay them any attention. Adam held a finger to his lips and Ivy nodded slowly. Perhaps Adam was right to start keeping secrets, Ivy already had one the other two didn't know about. She felt very secure having the knife stashed in the sink, a means of protection just like the note had said and her chain was long enough to reach inside that bath and see just what it was Adam was hiding if the need presented itself. As both Adam and Lawrence proceeded to try and cut through their chains with the hacksaws, Ivy began to inspect her own chain a little closer, it looked like it was solid steel and completely unbreakable, designed to keep them exactly where they were. Ivy's mind flitted back to the key that Lawrence found in his envelope, both he and Adam had tried to use it, only she hadn't because she found the knife. Ivy had completely forgotten about it. That made her frown, _why does my chain not have a key if the other two do?_

"Hey do both of your chains have keyholes?" She asked seeking confirmation.

"Yeah." Came both of their replies, neither had stopped sawing although Adam seemed to be getting more and more frustrated by the lack of any real result.

"Mine doesn't." She answered and both men paused briefly.

Adam gave up on trying to identify any hidden meaning behind her words went back to his sawing while Lawrence muttered a brief, distracted "Weird." Before he too went back to his own bonds. Ivy rolled her eyes at the two men and went back to examining the pipes. Her fingers brushed a tiny white piece of paper, folded and sealed with a piece of black tape. The paper was stuck to the back of the pipe. In typing across the front were the words _"SHHHHHH IVY." _Ivy glanced at the preoccupied men before silently opening the note addressed solely to her.

_The buttons under the sink links to the electrical charge on both Lawrence and Adam's chains. Remember your tape Ivy. And use this power wisely._

* * *

**So there you have it. Ivy is armed, ready and the tapes have been played. **

**Please keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you all!**

**Prying11Pandora7 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys I'm here with another update!**

**Only a short chapter today I might post another if I can to make up for it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Ivy looked up she could hear Adam cursing and screaming at the top of his voice as she stowed the note safely away again. Looking up she saw Adam's broken saw trying to cut through his chains. He flung the now useless blade blindly in his rage, nearly hitting Ivy and smashing a piece out of the mirror. Ivy dropped the note she was trying to smuggle away as the hacksaw was flung above her head and brought her hands up to shield herself letting out a cry of indignation. Adam's rage at his own entrapment had brought him to his knees as he stared at the floor in misery. Lawrence looked back casually before smugly carrying on with his own sawing.

"Fucking watch it Adam, that thing nearly hit me." Shouted Ivy angrily, her arms now wrapped around her body. Adam looked up at her with teary eyes before looking at his broken saw lying a couple of inches away from her and then back at Ivy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ivy." He whispered holding a hand out to her, he seemed to be giving up all hope of ever getting out of the bathroom. A pang of sympathy went through Ivy and she gently got to her feet and came to sit beside Adam, his head in his hands.

"It's alright." She reassured in what she hoped was a soothing voice, the kind she used when they practised interrogating some types of suspects and witnesses. She gently laid a hand on Adam's shoulder and he tensed at the contact and looked up into her eyes, _they really were quite startlingly blue_ Ivy noted. Adam put a tentative hand over the one Ivy had on his shoulder, before giving her another of his small smiles.

"Thanks." He pulled the chain a little closer towards them, inspecting it. "It didn't even make a dent." He moaned bitterly shoving it away from him and looking back at Ivy.

"I told you it wouldn't, these chains are unbreakable not to mention the thin blade on those hacksaws is as rusty as hell." She turned to watch Lawrence for a moment. "And if you don't stop soon we'll have two broken hacksaws and then we'll be right back where we started." She told him. The Doctor slowly stopped sawing and looked at Ivy and Adam with surprise. He hadn't noticed that they had moved closer together.

Feeling she should get some distance from both of these men Ivy returned to what seemed to be her favourite place to sit and Adam returned to his own pipe. Both he and Lawrence were still out of breath. On her way back Ivy picked up Adam's broken saw and examined it closer when she sat down, she peered at Adam over the top of the saw. She did feel a certain amount of empathy for him. He must be terrified. Lawrence has been ordered to kill him. He is completely defenceless while she, his supposed protector had a knife, a still useful hacksaw and a electric shocking device at hand. It was then she understood the note's message. She had the power to kill both of these men right then and now. She could just keep shocking one of them till they died from the electricity or come at them with her knife, but that would get her nowhere. If she killed Adam then she failed her mission to protect him, but if she killed Lawrence she guaranteed Adam and her own safety, but condemned his wife and child to die.

This time however it was Lawrence who had the epiphany. "He doesn't want us to cut through out chains. He wants us to cut through our feet."

The absolute horror of his words sunk right through Ivy, she still did not know if one of the hacksaws was meant for her or not. Lawrence fully understood the gravity of his situation. "I think I may know who's done this to us."

Adam did not seem to have registered Lawrence's grizzly words but still he asked the Doctor, "What did you say?"

"Well it's not someone I know personally, just...someone I know of." Lawrence seemed to be getting lost in thought as his tone became more and more mysterious.

"Jesus Christ tell us, who is it?" Adam voice increased in volume so much that Ivy winced.

"Last I heard, the police hadn't caught him. The only reason I know that, is because I was a suspect." Lawrence looked at Adam and then Ivy, he held Ivy's dark look as that flicker of recognition passed through her eyes.

"Holy shit, you both know don't you." Deduced Adam at last his eyes darting between the two of them. "You wanted to be on his case didn't you like the tape said." Adam said pointing to Ivy who nodded, "You've known ever since your fucking tape."

"Lawrence is right." Said Ivy ignoring Adam's accusatory tone. "He hasn't been caught yet, and we're his next victims."

Adam sat up, "Victims?" He repeated, clutching his throat with a hand melodramatically. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He's calls himself Jigsaw. He's a serial killer." Interrupted Lawrence from the other side of the room.

"What?"

"Well technically he's not even a murderer, he's never killed anyone." Ivy swallowed remembering the last case file she read on the Jigsaw killer. "He finds way for his victims to kill themselves and then cuts a jigsaw puzzle piece of flesh from his victims, earning him the name. He's actually remarkably clever." She nodded, confirming every single word Lawrence said.

"You _admire_ him?" Asked Adam, his tone even more incredulous as he stared at them both, particularly Ivy. "He's locked us in a bathroom for fuck's sake."

"I know that Adam I'm not blind." Snapped Ivy, Lawrence held his hands up as if to calm them both down. Ivy backed off first. "I'm just telling you the facts. If you don't want to listen then I'm sure our Doctor friend will gladly elaborate for you."

Adam raised an eyebrow at Ivy before gesturing to Lawrence who sighed. Ivy scrutinised the Doctor. "So why were you accused of being a suspect? I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"I don't really know why." Lawrence admitted, "I was at the hospital. I'm an oncologist and was tending to one of my patients while teaching my medical students when two officers showed up to question me..."

"Who were the officers?" Interrupted Ivy and Lawrence glared at her obviously not wanting to be interrupted in his tale of innocence. "I'm sorry, the FBI Unit I'm under has correspondence with the police. I might know the officers."

"One of them was Detective Tapp and his partner, I don't know his name."

"Sing." Answered Ivy quickly.

Adam perched on the bathtub irritated at no longer being able to follow the conversation, "I'm not following. Why have we switched to taps and singing?"

"Need a whiteboard for the slow learner." Smirked Ivy pointing her thumb at Adam, Lawrence sniggered unkindly.

"Hey, just cause I don't get your wanna-bee FBI crap." Glared Adam, Ivy smirked a little. She was beginning to think that if anyone had a hope of surviving the bathroom with her, it was Lawrence. _Why couldn't I have had to protect him?_

"She's talking about the Detectives. Tapp and his partner Sing." Lawrence illuminated.

"Oh."

"You know them?" Lawrence asked addressing Ivy as if Adam wasn't even in the room.

"Well, not personally." Ivy shook her head, the trio's words were all blending together again. "But I know about him, I'm sure we both do. He went insane after the death of his partner, Sing."

"Insane eh?" Mused Lawrence, "Thats fits him."

"Tapp and Sing were some of the first Detectives called to examine the Jigsaw case." Informed Ivy, she glared at a piece of shrapnel on the mucky floor. "It's always the same format. Jigsaw leaves a message explaining why his victim, or in our case victims, are here. What they've done wrong."

"I haven't done much wrong in my life." Protested Adam, "Besides take a couple of dodgy photos now and then so I can carry on living."

"And I don't see what's wrong with being ambitious." Nodded Ivy. Both she and Adam looked at Lawrence, wondering why he too hadn't quickly justified himself.

"Look I know why I'm here." He snapped, "Just let me keep at least this to myself."

Ivy frowned at him before carrying on. "Then the victims must try and save themselves, usually before the timer runs out," This knowledge sent another glance towards the clock, "If they fail their game, they die."

"Fucking hell!" Cried Adam, 'This guy's not playing around is he?"

"No he's not." Ivy shook her head at Adam, it was incredible that only now did he begin to consider that they all may die in this room. "We have to play the the rules Adam." Ivy turned back to Lawrence, Adam's constant interruptions were irritating him too. "Carry on with your story."

"So Tapp and Sing questioned me at my place of work and then Tapp held up my penlight. They told me that they found it at one of the traps and that they wanted to take me down to the station. I had no choice but to let them. I called my lawyer and he told me it was best to just tell them my alibi, despite my reluctance, as it was the only thing that was going to save me. It checked out and Tapp drove me home. But first he made me listen to that poor woman who survived's story first. It was hideous what happened to her. That was five months ago." Lawrence finished with harrowed eyes as he recalled Amanda's story as if it was fresh yesterday.

"Amanda?" Asked Ivy in surprise, "You listened to Amanda's statement?"

"I presume you've looked at her file then." Lawrence concluded.

"I...stole it when my boss wasn't looking for a while." Admitted Ivy looking away, but making sure she did not meet Adam's gaze. "She was a patient at my Aunt's clinic."

Lawrence made a non committal noise under his throat. Ivy frowned at the news, as she stared at Lawrence for a little while. Tapp indeed went off the rails after his partner's death but he was still pretty sane around the time Amanda survived her trap. Perhaps he wasn't so deluded to think of the sandy haired Doctor in front of her as the Jigsaw Killer. _But why put himself in the exact same position as us? _Ivy grimaced as she wrapped a hand around her throat, just thinking about the awful contraption Amanda had been placed in, and what she had to do made her tremble just thinking about it. Another long silence fell as they all pictured what horrors were in store for them if they failed. If the man in the middle of the bathroom covered in blood was anything to go by then Ivy was dreading six o'clock with every fibre of her being.

"What clinic does your Aunt run?" Asked Adam, he seemed interested and had edged a little closer to Ivy.

"I'm not sure really. It's to do with drugs and rehabilitation." Said Ivy, running her hands up and down her chain, the metal was freezing under her fingers. "I can't remember the name, we're not exactly close after she split up from my Uncle, but it has those "Cherish Your Life" leaflets.

"Yeah I think I know it." Adam jumped on the conversation quickly. "Yeah my brother was taken there once I think, but it didn't really help him much." He said with a burst of confidence. "It's near that gas station and burger bar on Elm Street."

"No, the hospital I work at is on Elm Street." Said Lawrence from his usual resting place.

"Yeah my Aunt's clinic is in a way less respectable area." Laughed Ivy as the tension died down a little. Adam opened his mouth before closing it. "I think it's opposite that shitty park on seventh."

Adam turned away going a little pink, "Oh, my bad." He murmured and Ivy smiled gently at him. At least he was trying to make conversation with her, albeit it was the wrong information completely, but a small part of Ivy thought that Adam knew he had been wrong all along and really had no idea where her Aunt's clinic was. The thought made her blush for some reason. "Hey maybe you treated my brother." Adam's voice spoke up again pointing to Lawrence hoping for some sort of laugh or joke back probably.

"I am an oncologist Adam. I do not have time to be dealing with simple overdoe cases." Sighed the Doctor, he was looking at the corpse on the floor in a weird way, as if he was not really seeing it.

"Who's to say he had an overdose?" Spat Adam his voice rising again as he got to his feet, jolting Lawrence out of his stupor.

"Calm down Adam, he didn't mean it." Said Ivy gently, attempting to pull the angry young man back to the floor.

"Of course he did. He means every word he says, he thinks he's so much better than us because he's rich." Sneered Adam venomously.

"She's practically an FBI Agent." Said Lawrence boredly going back to inspecting the blood again. "She's probably on a better wage than me." He said irritably effectively silencing Adam.

"It is pretty good considering I've only just graduated the Academy. And it's only going to get better." Boasted Ivy a little, she was proud of how much she was earning. It was a phenomenal wage for someone so young.

"Jesus, you guys should be able to bribe your way outta here."

"He doesn't want money." Said Ivy, she was starting to wish Adam had been gagged. "Whatever this is it's far more serious than just wanting money."

"And you are sure that it's him?" Questioned Adam. Ivy and Lawrence looked at each other.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Answered Lawrence.

Adam looked at the both of us with fear in those blue eyes of his, he made to advance on Lawrence but his chain savagely held him back. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be the one who put me in this room!"

"I see how you instantly jump to the conclusion that it's me and not miss FBI over there."

"Well she's a girl..." Began Adam, Ivy raised an eyebrow at this but was happy to let him defend her, the last thing she needed was to be accused of being the man she knew all too well had placed them in this room. "And she is investigating this man. It has to be a guy! She would have been found out by now."

Lawrence took a long look at Adam, standing there in his still damp jeans and his hands shaking a little, "Pathetic." He sighed before turning away and scanning the bathroom walls again.

"You mother..."

"Adam!" Warned Ivy also getting to her feet in a physical attempt to calm down the hysterical man. She laid a hand on his shoulder but Adam didn't seem to register that it was there, he was too wired on Lawrence.

"Ivy and I are in the exact same position your in, if you haven't realised." Spat Lawrence.

Realising Ivy's touch Adam shrugged her hand off before rounding on her too. "Wrong, wrong." He yelled closing in on Ivy so she started backing up against the grimy wall. "You've got one thing I don't. Information. You know who did this." Seeing red with rage Adam seized the broken shard of the mirror he had broken earlier and began pointing it at Ivy who wished to god that she had that knife within reach. Adam advanced on Ivy, his gaze never leaving Lawrence who had gotten to his feet and was trying to calm the young man down as well. There was a hint of fear in Lawrence's eyes as well. "Now either you telling me what's really going on or I'll cut her with this..." But Adam never finished that sentence, he trailed off as he stared at the shard of glass, examining it closely. Ivy too peered closer at the shard expecting to see her own straggly reflection staring back at her, but she couldn't. She and Adam made eye contact before Ivy swiftly took the shard from Adam's hands and held it up to the light.

"What?"

"It's a two-way mirror." Was Adam's reply. Ivy closed her eyes as she let the shard smash to the floor, turning to stare at the filthy mirrors right behind where her little section under the sinks were. They were covered with that much rank, gross dirt that Ivy hadn't even thought about being able to see herself earlier. She was never really a vain person. Adam ran back to the corner of the room and picked up some shrapnel from his corner and began lobbing it at the mirrors, this time pausing to ask if Ivy would move out of the way. She appreciated the thoughtfulness. Eventually the mirror smashed in fragments, littering one of the sinks with "glass" to reveal a video camera on a tripod casually filming their whole ordeal.

* * *

**There ya have it folks. One more chapter down.**

**The plot is thickening and relationships are forming and storming between the three. **

**Read and review they are all very important to me!**

**Prying11Pandora7 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello people! I am back with another chapter._

_I'm not gonna delay the action so I'm just going to say, hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The trio slowly began to walk as close to the camera as they could, staring at the exposing object with a mixture of pure fear and distain. Ivy was particularly spooked by the red light continually filming everything they did, it was a complete invasion of their privacy and seemed to make the whole situation a whole lot eviler and much more like a kidnapping senario.

Adam, seeming to comprehend something, was now as close to the camera as he could possibly get. The chain around his ankle was still constricting his movements, but he glanced at it with a filthy look despite how vulnerable they were. "So that's what this is. Reality TV?" He asked the camera, clearly he was thinking about the person behind the camera. Ivy was feeling the same emotions as Adam, that someone was sitting there behind that camera, watching their every little movement.

"Adam, there's no point in yelling at it." I told him gently, he was very close to her and rolled his eyes.

"It's not fair Ivy." He told her seizing her shoulders. Reflexively Ivy grabbed Adam's shoulders with her own hands so they were staring at each other face to face. Ivy shrinked under Adam's gaze and the close contact. As they stared at each other Ivy could see the cloud of rage slowly start to dissipate behind Adam's eyes. They really were brilliantly blue.

"Adam. Let her go." Said Lawrence, his voice seemed distant to Ivy and as she looked at her hands on Adam's shoulders. She was surprised to see that her thumb was rubbing soothing circles on Adam's shoulders. The tension broke and Adam slowly backed away to his own corner of the bathroom. Ivy could still feel his touch on her bare skin as she ran a hand across her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Adam.

"It's okay Adam you didn't hurt me." Ivy replied and what she said was true. Despite the desperation in Adam's movement his touch had been gentle; now Ivy thought about it, it was more a sudden surge for comfort than a real threat. Adam was now picking up some more debris and had starting chucking them at the camera, they were bouncing off with a dull thud, thud, thud onto the floor. Ivy moved to try and touch the camera in the hope of being able to disable it or at least turn it away from them. Her fingertips met plastic. "Dammit, there's plastic in the way."

Ivy only just moved her hand as a load of debris smacked against the plastic covering. "What the fuck is this?" Shouted Adam. "Can you hear me in there? I'm having a blast! This is the most fun I've had without lubricant. Make sure your getting everything."

Ivy sniggered. "At least you're funny." She told him and Adam quirked his head in surprise.

"Really?"

"God Ivy." Snorted Lawrence from across the room. "I wouldn't have pegged you down as one who likes such cheap, coarse humour."

"Well to be brutally honest Lawrence I think any humour is welcome in this case. And I'd rather be in here with someone who can take a joke, than someone who hasn't used the dimples in his face in years." Ivy retorted hotly. She knew she was being a bitch but right now Lawrence's dislike for Adam and his consistent belief he was above him was starting to tick her off.

Adam was smirking at the Doctor tauntingly, happy Ivy was siding with him and the combined bullying had the Doctor scrambling to his feet. He was blustery with the corner of his mouth flaring and his eyes were furious. "Well forgive me for being terrified out of my wits in here, helpless while that psychopath has my wife and child."

Ivy opened her mouth, before closing it and choosing to keep her mouth tightly shut, it was basely cruel of her to torment the poor Doctor who had no idea whatsoever about the state of his families' well-being. _How can he be so calm? I'd be tearing my hair out by now if he had my family. _"I'm sorry Lawrence." I apologised, "Seems we're saying that alot in here."

Lawrence said nothing and just began scanning the walls for something, anything that could help him. Ivy and Adam too fell into silence, a ripple of fear travelling through Ivy as her eyes once again went to the corpse in the middle of the floor and the pool of blood he was lying in. _Maybe I should tell them about the electric shock device under the sink, or the knife._ _No. __Don't tell anyone about the knife. _Her thoughts battered back and forth, and her head won it was one of those gut feelings that told her that she would need it later on in the...game. Again her eyes flicked back to the corpse in the middle and a thought struck her. This man was covered in blood, it was easily the length of his body and had oozed out a little further. The man committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. _Why is there so much blood if the man shot himself in the head? _Ivy's intuition started to see the gaping loophole, perhaps being an FBI Agent would actually come in handy. She glanced at Lawrence who was now trying to push open the door again and then at Adam who was looking at the two of them.

"You just wanna leave it running on us?" He asked pointing at 'Big Brother' behind the glass.

"Well you can't stop it." Said Lawrence, he sounded as if he had given up to Ivy. "That's why you can't cut through these chains, that's why you won't break the glass. Every possible angle has been pre-thought out."

"Oh great. You're with her, you admire this prick too." Adam shook his head as if he was babysitting two irritating little children.

"To overcome something you have to understand what a perfect engine it is. That's how you fight disease." Enlightened Lawrence. It was a very mysterious sentence that eerily fit the situation. Ivy looked at Lawrence with a glimpse of respect, he was a very intelligent man. FBI training was hard enough, but medical school must be an absolute minefield of always striving to be the best and improve. Working against the clock to achieve miracles, Lawrence's frame of mind certainly did fit the situation they were in. "That tape told us to find an X, an X has to be somewhere in this room. Help me find it.." Ivy crossed the room towards Lawrence, she had been standing up ever since their discovery about the mirror and now she decided she would follow her tapes' advice and get on with protecting Adam. She was not going to rot away from dehydration in a rank smelling bathroom.

"How can you be the calm doctor guy when your wife and kid are out there. He's got the to. He could be doing anything to them, are you thinking about that?" Piped up Adam, always knowing how to get under Lawrence's skin.

"God will you please shut it Adam." Cried Ivy but Lawrence interrupted her.

"I _am_ thinking about that." Shouted Lawrence, his eyes shining with memories. His gaze flicked to Ivy who froze under it. It was like playing Grandma's Footsteps when she was younger. Ivy made a daring move to sit beside Lawrence who was starting to get upset, he looked imploringly at Ivy, trying to make her understand. But she already did, or was trying to relate to the Doctor as much as possible. "I've been thinking about my daughter. About the last thing I said to her."

"Oh Lawrence." Ivy hesitated before taking the hand that was resting on his knee. She saw Adam squinting across the bathroom at the two of them out of her peripheral vision. "You cannot start thinking like that. It will destroy you."

Lawrence looked at her. "You have a family? I know you talked about your Aunt."

"Yes, my parents are in Australia now enjoying a quiet life." Ivy laughed as she too became overcome by memories. "It was a lifelong desire of theirs to retire there. Uh, no siblings and my Aunt is over here. So is my Uncle in that context, he and my Aunt were married for quite a long time but after my Aunt miscarried he became cold and distant and she just couldn't take it and they divorced. I'm still close to my Aunt, but my Uncle and I sort of, grew apart. Whenever he called I was always busy training."

"Seems this Jigsaw guy is really trying to get us to appreciate our families more." Said Lawrence.

"Appreciate our lives is more like it." Ivy stated.

"She had a nightmare saying there was a creepy man in her room." Said Lawrence, lost in memories.

"Lawrence..." Ivy began again feeling uncomfortable at the intimate topic.

"Please I need to talk about this." Lawrence took hold of Ivy's hand and she gave it a reassuring squeeze, the poor man was suffering deeply. Then his eyes changed. "Wait a second...I just assumed the man she was speaking of was a nightmare. Diana swore that there really was a man in her wardrobe, what if it was the man that she was talking about who has them now?"

"Lawrence, we still don't know for sure that he has them." Ivy tried to soothe him despite the fact that she didn't think Jigsaw would ever bluff.

"But what if he does?" Lawrence turned a tortured eye on Ivy. "What if he has them and is doing...things to them?"

Ivy hesitated wondering whatever she could say to ease his mind. "We have to try and keep a shred of optimism. Your tape said that if you ki..." She glanced at Adam who was glaring daggers at them both, a lump formed in Ivy's throat at Adam's pained expression. He had obviously heard every word they had said. "If you do what Jigsaw wants you to do then you can leave with your wife and daughter."

Lawrence gazed at her looking lost, "Why are you reminding me of this? If I kill him then you and him will both fail."

"I'm still here you know!" Snapped Adam from across the room.

"I know. But you have a family and I would be struggling if I was in the same position as you. I only want to try and find a way that we can all survive."

"Would you like to see her?" Lawrence asked. Ivy felt herself brighten at the idea of it, she smiled when he brought out his wallet from his trouser pocket. He handed her the wallet so she could look through the many photos tucked inside. Ivy glanced at Adam who was trying not to look at them but kept sneaking glances. It got Ivy wondering if he had a good family, she recalled him talking about his dad. _Maybe he had a drug problem? _Ivy got up and began to move towards Adam, he looked up at her with sad eyes before staring at the wallet in her hand.

"Do you want to look at them too? They might be comforting." She offered holding out the wallet to him. Adam kept her eye contact as he slowly took it and she sat down beside him. She was starting to feel like Hermes delivering messages and packages to both sides of the enemy with her being the ceasefire.

A picture of a little girl, maybe six or seven was grinning cheekily up at the camera in various locations. A park, at the Gordon's house, in her school uniform. She had a tooth missing with light strawberry blonde hair and bright shining eyes that held a lovely innocence to them. Ivy watched the change that came over Adam as he stared at her, his eyes were glued to her image. "She's beautiful." He murmured flicking through the pictures. He smiled widely at Ivy and beckoned her closer, Ivy happily moved closer to Adam so they were both leaning against the pipe he was chained to.

"Thank you." Said Lawrence, watching on.

"You gonna have any more kids?" He asked happily, his voice held a gentle quality that made Ivy lean close enough to Adam that their shoulders bumped softly against each other.

"Well, we talk about it, but with our schedules...it's difficult enough to concentrate on work."

"How are you not freezing?" Asked Adam, lightly touching Ivy's bare shoulder. "You were cold before too."

Ivy's flesh prickled with goosebumps at Adam's fingers trailing scorching marks on her skin. "I am cold." She admitted, running her hands up and down herself to suppress the goosebumps.

Adam frowned at her before looking round on the floor and grabbing his over shirt, "Me too." He muttered. He glanced at the over shirt and the to Ivy before awkwardly draping it round her shoulders.

It was the most unlikely place for any kind of relationship to flourish, but Ivy couldn't stop feeling a bond swell between the three of them. "Would you like any more children?" Ivy pressed, simply keen to get to know Lawrence Gordon some more. He seemed genuinely a kind hearted man who did not deserve to belong in this vile bathroom. Just like Adam. Adam came across a portrait photo of what must be Allison Gordon smiling up at the camera, despite her trying to hide some of her face with her fingers. She had almost platinum blonde hair, Ivy was pleased to know it was real and not fake. It seemed to suit Lawrence's character that his wife's hair was natural, maybe because he was a Doctor. Her complexion was fair and completely spot free; Allison Gordon could have worn absolutely no make-up and still looked better than Ivy on her best night out on the town.

Lawrence took a long time answering Ivy's question. "I think I would like another child, I know Allison wouldn't though. She says having Diana is enough and she will always be her special child. Plus we're not even that se..." Lawrence trailed off, obviously reluctant to finish his confidence to them both.

"Speaking of her, where is the lucky wife?" Adam questioned, flicking though the wallet. Nothing had been touched, Ivy spied Lawrence's driver's license, a black American Express card and numerous loyalty cards alongside the photo of Diana sitting pride of place in the transparent sleeve.

"There's another picture behind the one you both are looking at." Replied Lawrence, Adam digged around to find it. "It's my favourite one. We're all in it together." He told Ivy, his eyes shining. He was the happiest Ivy had seen him when he was talking about his family.

"Someone, usually me has to hold the camera which means I'm always missing from the photos." Lawrence's bitter tone was distant in Ivy's ears as blood rushed through her head as she and Adam both stared at a photo Adam had discovered behind the picture of Diana.

Allison Gordon along with Lawrence's young daughter, were tied up and silenced by harsh black gags. Their eyes were red from crying endless tears of fear and fright as they stared like fawns in headlights under the harsh glare of the camera flash. The photo made Ivy's world spin and she could feel Adam's gaze on her likely asking what on earth they should do. Ivy was too caught up in the single word written below the polaroid. R_egards._ There was also a jigsaw piece drawn next to the word, concrete evidence that they were indeed involved in one of the serial killer's notorious games. Adam slowly turned the polaroid over, a secret message had been written just for Lawrence.

_X marks the spot. Sometimes you see more with your eyes shut._

Ivy glared at Adam irritated by his subtle and yet completely obvious look of horror. Just as Ivy had figured earlier, Jigsaw was not bluffing. Not bluffing at all. Ivy felt a new hatred for the serial killer slithering into her veins. It was bad enough kidnapping people and putting them through games that seemed to test their will to live; but when innocent people who do not deserve to be put through's Jigsaw's version of hell are bait for fathers like Lawrence, it was pushing the serial killer label into insanity. The fact that a child was involved in this sticky mess only fuelled Ivy's hatred.

"It's ummm, it's not here." Technically Ivy wasn't lying, the photo was indeed missing from Lawrence Gordon's wallet and it was replaced with Jigsaw's means of ensuring Lawrence followed the games' rules.

Lawrence's body tensed at the news. Adam gawped at Ivy who caught his eye when Lawrence glanced at the now visible camera. She quietly implored Adam to play along with her. "What?"

"This photo your talking about's not here." Ivy sighed in relief as Adam confirmed what she had just said, flicking through the wallet again for effect.

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah." Adam snuck the _'regards' _photo into his right hand and threw the wallet back to its owner but not before pretending his chain was hurting him with Ivy cautiously helping him as together they smuggled the photo out of the naive Doctor's sight.

Adam hid it behind one of the pipes so he could keep looking at it, Ivy glanced to make sure Lawrence wasn't looking, but he was much too transfixed with the missing photo to notice them at all. Ivy wasn't sure if at that moment Lawrence Gordon's mind was even in the bathroom as he frantically searched it again and again. "He must have taken it I... Lawrence couldn't finish the words, he was at a loss for words. Ivy glanced for the umpteenth at Adam who looked grave, she was worried at just how much this new discovery was worrying Lawrence. He eventually gave up and stared morosely at it, as if he stared for long enough the missing photo would pop into the wallet, nestled in between the loyalty cards like magic.

"Do not show Lawrence that photo." Whispered Ivy to Adam who turned to look at her.

"I dunno. It feels wrong not to tell him."

"If we show him, he could start to loose it. I would if he had my family." Replied Ivy still in hushed tones. "Adam, it will only cause pain. Besides, we don't need anything that will incite him to kill you."

Adam's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean? What happened to trying to keep all of us alive?"

Ivy frowned and glanced at the clock. "We only have two hours left. It's time we start playing by the rules."

* * *

_Here you go my lovely friends, another chapter complete and the plot is really starting to unravel._

_Keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you to all who are following this story still, I will update soon._

_Prying11Pandora7 xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my Jigsaw lovers!_

_I'm back with another update! Let's see what happens next :-)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

An hour and forty five minutes left on the timer saw Ivy back in her usual spot, Adam now perching on the side of the bathtub, using the tub as a shield so that Lawrence could not see the picture of his family, while Adam could view it as often as he wanted. It was quite a smart move while poor Lawrence was busy searching the walls for his elusive X. He kept muttering to himself "X marks the spot. X marks the spot. We need to search this room again." However Ivy and Adam had both agreed through guarded hand signals not to tell Lawrence of the location of his X, both had started to play the game Jigsaw wanted them to play. Ivy was now completely focused on keeping Adam alive, getting out of this, (to quote Adam), shit hole bathroom and putting Jigsaw behind bars. Ivy was still aware of the knife hiding away in the sink above her, _I never used it to try and cut through my chain,_ her electric shock trigger and the two big puddles of blood. Her mind had come to the conclusion that the body had either been killed some other way, cleaned up and made to look like a suicide, or that the man really had just made a nasty mess committing suicide himself. Either way the puzzle pieces were not adding up. "What are you doing over there? Excuse me?" Came Lawrence's voice, he was now looking at Adam who was once again being far too obvious at hiding things. Poor Adam wouldn't have been able to hide a clue like the knife anyway as he was probably the worst actor Ivy knew.

"Just because I'm stuck in this room with you doesn't mean I have to report to you every ten seconds. Ivy doesn't give a shit." Adam retorted childishly, stubbornly refusing to cooperate.

"Ivy is probably helping you to stay alive, just like it said on her tape. You think I didn't see you whispering over there?" Leered Lawrence and Ivy glanced at her shock button, _surely one shock to shut him up wouldn't hurt? _God knows she felt guilty and sick enough at herself for not helping the Doctor search every tile in this room for that mysterious X. "Speaking of which I really don't see the point in us not trying to help each other."

"I am helping someone. I am helping Adam and myself to survive. That's what _he_ wants me to do." Bit back Ivy, rolling her eyes.

"So you're both ganging up on me? You're going to let my family die?" Lawrence's blunt words pierced at the ice Ivy had temporarily covered her heart with.

"Well what do you want me to do I'm on a leash." Said Adam and Ivy smirked a little at the backing she was receiving from Adam again.

"That's exactly why we need to talk. We need to think."

"I _am _thinking." Adam put extra emphasis on the consonants, his voice rising again.

"Here we go." Muttered Ivy.

"Well then don't keep me in the dark about what you're thinking." Shouted Lawrence. Adam glanced at Ivy as an awkward silence fell with Lawrence's eyes flicking between the two of them.

After a long pause Adam spoke up, "Turn off the lights." Ivy sighed a little, she couldn't pretend that she wasn't curious as to where and what this elusive X meant for them all. Maybe she was being a little cruel by keep Lawrence as he so rightly put it 'in the dark.' "Turn them off now please."

"What?" No wonder Lawrence was confused, Adam's inability to act was going to raise Lawrence's suspicions about both of them now. It wasn't as if he was intelligent enough for the idea to pop into his own mind.

"Just turn them off for a second." Came the lame excuse and Ivy rolled her eyes, her hand flexed instinctively towards the hidden knife. It felt more and more likely that she would need it. Lawrence complied looking thoroughly confused, his pupils laced with mistrust. The whole bathroom was plunged into darkness once again as Ivy stood up. Ivy had not been awake to see the bathroom in darkness before like Lawrence and Adam had. It was terrifying. All the childish nightmares of demons and ghosts leaping out of the gloom and shadows, swallowing up silenced her voice as her eyes peered into the vast expanse of blackness. She experimentally held her hand up in front of her face, it was hard to make out her fingers. It was that dark in there and the chains shuffling menacingly were like serpents ensnaring her in yet another trap.

"Jesus it's behind you." Came Adam's voice. Ivy could now see the glaring X as Lawrence wheeled round. The offending clue had been painted on a segment of the bathroom tiles behind the ignorant Doctor.

"How come we didn't see that before?" Asked Lawrence, his voice was humorous as if the bathroom had rendered them all dumb. Ivy certainly felt stupid, she was supposed to be the Detective here, not Adam of all people.

"The lights in here hadn't charged it. It must be glow in the dark paint or something." Adam replied, a lot closer than Ivy remembered, although among the rattling of the chains and the dull darkness Adam could have snuck up behind her and taken her knife and she would have been none the wiser. With this chilling thought Ivy edged closer to the sink. _Don't be ridiculous. You are here to help Adam, he's not going to kill you. _And if Ivy was completely honest he wasn't bad looking either. Adam was almost a complete stranger to her. All she knew was he took photos and didn't have much money at all. He was quite the contrast to her successful self. _No aspirations or ambition either. _But if Ivy thought back, way back to Adam's tape, he wasn't here because of his lack of ambition. _He's a voyer _she recalled with a frown. Ivy could sense Adam creeping closer and closer to her, perhaps seeking guidance or just protection from the inevitable moment when Lawrence would find out they know about his family. Ivy found herself becoming desperate to learn of what Adam's illicit activities were. She wanted Adam to be innocent, she didn't want him to be as rotten as the criminals whose files she poured over on a daily basis. Lawrence switched on the lights again where there was obviously a section of the wall subtly marked out in a square as to where the X had been painted. Adam was standing right next to Ivy, so close his shoulder was nearly touching hers. She could feel the intimacy, as if Adam was in her aura's bubble. Lawrence grabbed his hacksaw and went to break through the tiles.

"Wait!" Cried Ivy holding a hand out, the Doctor froze mid-swing. "Use the handle, we don't need another saw broken...if it comes to that." She finished disturbed by her own thoughts.

"It speaks." Joked Adam and Ivy shrugged back at him as Lawrence followed her instructions. He eventually broke through the tiles, shoving them onto the ground and retrieving a small box which he placed on the ground. Smiles were shared and Ivy tugged Adam's overcoat closer to her body, Adam gave her a genuine smile at her actions.

"You don't need it back do you?" She asked self consciously.

"Nah. Never really suited me anyway." Returned Adam covering the small gap of bare flesh that Ivy hadn't managed to completely cover. She felt a warmth spread through the bathroom under Adam's sparkling blue eyes. They both glanced back at Lawrence who was simply staring at the box.

"Well open it." Said Adam as if speaking to a child at christmas.

"It's locked." Came the reply and Ivy let out the air she was holding through puffed cheeks, Lawrence turned the box around to show us he wasn't lying.

"One step forward, two steps back." Moaned Ivy bending down to massage the area of her ankle in the chains. It was staring to chaff and was turning red, sending shooting pains up her leg, irritatating her and she was beginning to understand more and more why Jigsaw thought someone would cut their foot off for freedom. Then it twigged in my mind, "Your envelope. Where is it?"

Adam realising what Ivy meant searched his side of the bathroom remembering that he was the last one with the little key that came with Lawrence Gordon's envelope. On finding it he threw it over to Lawrence who fitted it perfectly in the lock and removed it, opening the lid. The atmosphere was tense as Adam and I stared at that little box that could hold our salvation. Ivy began to walk over towards Lawrence, curiosity taking the better of her. In Lawrence Gordon's hand was a cellphone. The tension snapped like a twig as we practically celebrated.

"The most beautiful invention on this planet!" Exclaimed Adam and Ivy ran her hands excitedly through her hair. They were going to get out. They were going to call for help. They were going to survive. Lawrence was now taking out what looked like a cigarette. As Ivy edged closer to the Doctor she could see another cigarette lying in the box.

Adam let out a sort of strangled cry of jubilation at our apparent stroke of good luck. "Ah hah! Make that second most beautiful invention. Gimme that." I frowned a little, judging by the claw like hand Adam was reaching for the cancer stick. It seemed Adam was quite the heavy smoker. Ivy frowned seeing a little more sense behind his kidnapping even though she knew she was making an awful stereotype.

"Are you joking? Your really going to put something you found in this room in your mouth? She asked incredulously staring at Adam.

Adam looked at Ivy like she had two heads, he was most likely going through withdrawl. "Yes I'm willing to risk it." He told her in slight disbelief. "Give me that sweet cancer." Ivy shook her head at Adam's own stupidity. "I don't care, I really don't anymore." He reassured her as Ivy rolled her eyes still not letting the matter die.

"He could have done anything to it Adam." Protested Ivy.

Adam gave a dramatic sigh before clasping his hands together as if praying, "May I please have a cigarette Ivy." He pleading looking like Oliver Twist holding it his bowl for more. Ivy was playing the part of Mr Bumble and was having none of it.

"Our aim in this game is for you to survive and you're not going to fuck it up for us because you can't handle your addiction."

"Wow your quick to judge aren't you." Adam raised an accusatory eyebrow at Ivy. "And just when I thought we were bonding Ives."

"We are bonding, I'm trying not to let you get killed."

"Awww I appreciate your concern." Adam mocked her and Ivy changed tack, switching from investigating the box with Lawrence to rounding on Adam instead as she gave him a light shove in the chest. "Hey, no need to be physical." Adam said holding his hands up in a surrendering position, Ivy's insides squirmed a little at his choice of words. "Okay so I'm an uncontrollable chain smoker. I easily get through two packs a day and when things are really shit I can finish a third. It's hardly my fault."

"No it's not." Ivy said after a moment's reflection.

"No. They're addicting and when you're young and stupid and depressed you're an easy target."

She took a deep breath wondering if again she had misjudged him. "I'm sorry Adam. Your childhood doesn't seem to have been the rosy rainbows that I had."

"No it wasn't." He didn't elaborate any further but Ivy did ironically feel a stronger bond towards the young man. As far as Ivy could tell Adam did seem to be a genuinely nice person who perhaps suffers more than others in life. Ivy glanced over at Lawrence to see him staring at the box in front of him, his eyes were scanning something. _Reading something._

"What are you doing over there?" She asked and he straightened up.

"I'm going to call the police." Lawrence announced.

"Well duh." Shouted Ivy wheeling to Lawrence. "What have you been doing all this time? Staring at a cigarette?" She didn't mention the note to him, if he wanted to start playing the game that was fine with her, she wasn't against a little unfair cheating now and then.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to interrupt your little lover's tift." Sneered Lawrence as he flipped open the phone and dialled 911. Instantly the horrid sound of an engaged phone echoed across the dank bathroom. Lawrence dialled again only to wind up with the same result.

"Shit. This was meant to receive calls not make them." Revealed Lawrence, glaring at the phone in his hand. Ivy threw her hands up in the air. She should have seen that coming too. Lawrence's words from earlier rang through her head, _Every possible angle has been pre-thought out._

"Marvellous." She sighed. She was at the crossroads again, stuck between her will to survive but also her morals telling her to help an innocent man save his family.

"How did you know to switch off the lights?" Lawrence asked Adam with a frown. Ivy's blood ran cold, the game was beginning to climax.

"Who cares it worked." Replied Adam offhandedly.

"Yes but how did you know?" Lawrence pressed, turning the spotlight onto Adam.

"Instinct." Adam looked to Ivy who nodded ever so slightly. Lawrence was so fixated on Adam he didn't notice.

"Instinct." Repeated Lawrence and Ivy began to walk towards the Doctor who was riddling out their little scheme now.

"Yeah."

"You know. You're a terrible liar." Accused Lawrence and Ivy smirked a little at his words. She was the closest she had been to the Doctor in ages.

"You say that like you know me." Jeered Adam stepping forwards, embracing the imminent attack.

"Back off Ivy." Shouted Lawrence, his shoulders were hunched slightly over the box obscuring the contents from view. "You're just as bad as him. You knew about the X too. It's all such a giveaway with those looks the two of you kept sharing over there."

"Yes I did know about the X." Admitted Ivy. "But Lawrence, it was for a good reason."

"Oh a good reason I'm sure." Spat the Doctor. "Such a good reason that you can't tell me."

"Not that I can't tell you. But a case of whether I should."

"Well that's really going to help us." Shouted Lawrence sarcastically flinging his arms out so Ivy caught a glimpse of a piece of paper in the box. Printed in the same font as was on her card about her electric shocks were the words _SHHHH DOCTOR._

Ivy's eyes darkened. The Doctor in front of her may be accusing Adam and herself of keeping secrets but it looked like they weren't the only ones. A burning desire was building inside of Ivy, she wanted to denounce Lawrence Gordon to Adam, she wanted to read that secret note meant only for his eyes. She wanted no more secrets. But if there was one thing she knew about secrets, it was that the person who knows all secrets is the one with the most power. Ivy knew Adam was hiding nothing from her and once she got the note from Lawrence she was sure she would be the only one concealing things, leaving her in a very powerful position. A power play. She hadn't forgotten that in a physical fight Adam and Lawrence could both take her with ease, despite training.

"What else aren't you two telling me?" Questioned Lawrence again and Ivy frowned putting a hand out in an attempt to shut him up. _So he's was travelling down the road to paranoia_. The tender rope of trust she has somewhat built up with the Doctor had been shattered; but Ivy continued to remain right where she was.

"Well lets see." Adam seemed to have had enough and Ivy's spirits sank again at the sarcasm in his voice. "At my sixth birthday, my best friend at the time Scott Tibbs stabbed me with a rusty nail I didn't tell you about that. I didn't tell you that my last girlfriend who was a feminist vegan punk broke up with me because she thought I was too hungry. Uh I didn't tell you that one of my toenails is slightly..."

"Just stop it." Snapped Lawrence interrupting Adam's long and sort of bitchy rant. Ivy's stomach had made a funny sort of flip when Adam mentioned his ex-girlfriend. Her last boyfriend broke up with her after her first week at the academy saying she spent more time with serial killers and their files than with him. He had been right it seemed and Jigsaw had decided to be the one to show her. "You knew to turn off these lights. At least Ivy has the decency to own up to her misdeeds." Lawrence concluded and Ivy had to admit she was very surprised the Doctor wasn't accusing her too when she was the dirtiest of the three. _Perhaps already have the power here? _

"Whatever." Adam rolled his eyes and backed away, he had been in danger of stepping in the nauseating pool of blood with his dirty bare feet.

"We're dealing with a juvenile." Lawrence muttered to Ivy who opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Adam.

"You wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Adam..." Ivy tried again but her voice was lost in the testosterone as Adam reached into the bath and revealed the polaroid Ivy had worked so hard to keep secret to Lawrence.

"Here it is."

"Adam how could..." Ivy gave up trying to reason with him when he threw the photo across the room to Lawrence who looked at her in suspicion as he lay on the vile floor to grab the picture. Adam's eyes locked with Ivy's who was watching him shaking her head slowly, a look of sadness and remorse in her eyes. Adam quickly broke the contact and swallowed the lump in his throat. Ivy sat down on the floor near Lawrence knowing he would need a little comfort on seeing the photo.

The change in Lawrence was instantaneous, it was frightening seeing his reaction. The bruise on his cheek was only getting worse as the hours went by and the Doctor's pale complexion was suddenly akin to Ivy's, a whole two shades whiter than it was previously. His bottom lips began to quiver as his eyes became tortured and haunted in terror as his worst thoughts were confirmed. He found it difficult to force the words out as he turned his tortured gaze on Ivy. "Wh...W...Where did you get this?"

Ivy's eyes tried to show all the sympathy and understanding that she could but she knew it would never be enough. She felt as dirty as the bathroom she was sitting in. "It was in your wallet, Adam found it behind the photo of your daughter." She told him in a monotone sadly.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" Lawrence asked her, his voice still shaking. He was only a couple of inches away from her face.

"I couldn't." She whispered. While some of her intentions had been selfish Ivy knew that the larger part of her had wanted to protect the poor suffering Doctor from what he was currently going through. Ivy glanced at the note in the box and silently slid it into her hand before turning away on hearing Lawrence's whimpers fill the bathroom. Adam had hung his head in his corner of the bathroom and Ivy took the dastardly opportunity while Lawrence was too distraught to think to read the note Jigsaw had intended for his eyes only.

_The cigarettes are harmless. I promise. Smoking is only poisonous when it ends in bloodshed. Think about this - you don't need a gun to kill Adam, or Ivy for that matter._

* * *

_So tension is certainly building in the bathroom. I'd love to hear some thoughts on Ivy's character, if she's a little too dark right now or just right for the SAW world and this nasty bathroom, obviously she hasn't been rehabilitated by Jigsaw yet, if it is even possible haha!_

_Keep on reading and reviewing thank you so much to those who have already it means a lot to me and I read every single review!_

_Prying11Pandora7 xx_


End file.
